


Kiss Me Through the Phone

by jormaperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 4x02, F/M, a dumb drabble, dumb peraltiago fluff, jake texting Amy set right after 4x02, told in text form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jormaperalta/pseuds/jormaperalta
Summary: After everything's gone to hell, Jake decides to say "fuck it" and text Amy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4drinkamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4drinkamy/gifts).



> you can blame Emma or @fourdrinkamy on tumblr for this for saying "What if Jake texted Amy at the end of 4x02?" and so this happened.

Jake: hey what are you wearing

Amy: Uh, I think you have the wrong number.

Jake: My name is Larry Sherbert, burrito-eating badass and ATV expert.

Amy: Um... Good to know. Have a good night, Larry.

Jake: Wait pls don't block the number.

Jake: It's Jake. Peralta. Your boyfriend. Your paramour.

Amy: This isn't funny. I don't know how you know this or got this number, please but please leave me alone.

Jake: I bought a mattress for you. We said I love you to each other for the first time on a cruise.

Jake: Amy Santiago is an amazing detective slash genius.

Jake: Dammit, I can't think of any way to prove this to u.

Jake: Please babe I need you to respond i miss you so much

Amy: Jake, is this really you?

Jake: I'm using a terrible burner phone and I can't take a selfie

Jake: But i promise it's me. I love you so much, Amy. And everything's gone to hell and I just needed to talk to you.

Amy: Jake, oh my God. I missed you so much.

Jake: I know you're coming to Florida soon but I couldn't wait.

Amy: Jake... our captain won't let us go to Florida.

(long pause)

Jake: What?

Amy: Our captain won't let us go. I thought Terry told you. 

Jake: I

Jake: I can't believe this.

Jake: Fuck. 

Jake: What a downer.

Jake: I just miss you so much Ames.

(short pause)

Amy: You know what. Fuck the rules. I'm coming to Florida.

Jake: Amy Santiago, that's the hottest thing you've ever sexted me

Amy: I'm not joking. I just bought a plane ticket.

Jake: Wait really?

Amy: I leave in two hours. I have to go pack, but I'll be there in five hours.

Amy: Jake. I'm coming for you, I'm getting you out of there.

Jake: I love you so much, Ames.

Amy: I love you so much too. I'll see you soon, Jake.

Amy: Or should I say 'Larry?'

Jake: Literally never call me that.

Amy: I love you, Jake.

Jake: I love you too.  

Jake: Now go pack i kno ur dying to.

Amy: [?]

Jake: My burner is shit, which emoji is that?

Amy: The blowing kiss one. 

Jake: <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this silly drabble! Blame Emma


End file.
